Us Against The World
by Chocolat a' la folie
Summary: If only they were not born as siblings, then things would be perfectly fine. The story of their unspoken forbidden love. "Waiting will be worth it."-Mikan. Please Read and Review
1. Sin:1,I'll protect her

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. How I wish. I'm just a mere fan of it.

* * *

dedicated to all! Thanks for reading my fan fictions!

* * *

**"Us Against The World"**

By: dontmessupwithme

**Sin: 1**

"**I'll protect her"**

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_ People are crying. They've lost them. They died. Why did it have to happen? Why did it have to be like this?_

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

**=Present time=**

"Oniichan! Do you want to eat together?" asked this bubbly five year old brunette as she stared, pleading at her brother.

"Go away little girl!" her smile fade away a bit as her brother shouted at her. This scene is not new for both of them as well as the whole household. They are used to it 'cause it happens everyday.

* * *

**3 years later…**

Natsume was going home when he heard a crying girl and he knew who it is. It is none other than his beloved sister, Mikan.

But hearing her cries is still new to him. In fact, he only saw her cry twice when their parents are going to America for business purposes and when she thought that her mother hated her for breaking her mother's favourite vase. When he remembered that, he knew that she is crying because she can't take it.

And so, he ran where the noise can be heard clearly until he saw a group of boys, must be her sister's classmates as he presumed. His eyes then turned to the girl that the boys are bullying. His eyes widened when he saw what's happening.

Her sister is struggling to free from the grasp of one of her classmates, as she pleaded to saying **_'Please, give it back.'_**

Without even thinking, he run to the group of boys and punched them in their faces. The boys were scared so they run away from them and go to God knows where.

And then, he hugged his sister. When he hugged her sister, he felt somewhat weird and had the urged to hug her again, and so he does.

As he wiped her tears away, he asked with a soothing manner, "What is that thing that you want to get from them little girl?"

She only stared at him, not planning to answer his question.

And again, she hugged him again. "Oniichan, promise me, that you will never leave me." She said as she sobbed.

Natsume was dumbfounded; he didn't know how to react. And so he whispered to her ear, "I promise, I'll never leave by your side. Forever."

And with that, she stopped crying and smiled at him. He smiles too. A smile that is for her, and only her.

He swears to himself that he will protect her.

* * *

to be continued...

* * *

what do you think? should I continue this story or it should be deleted?

please post your comments and suggestions...

by the way, this is the prologue.

* * *

please read and review..!

thanks!


	2. Sin:2,Out Of Control

**Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.. **

**I'm really sorry for too much OOCness I guess. And also to my grammar.**

* * *

**"Us Against The World"**

By: dontmessupwithme

**Sin : 2**

**"Out Of Control"**

* * *

Natsume was listening to his Ipod while sitting under the cherry blossom tree when someone pokes his left cheek. He immediately recognized who that person is even if his eyes were close. And that certain someone is non-other than his beloved sister. Seriously, who else is going to poke him like that?

"Oniichan!" Mikan said to him.

"What?" he asked unemotionally.

"Can you buy us ice creams?" he twitched his eyebrows and there comes his sister's famous puppy eyes.

"Please? Oniichan, you love your sister right?" she pleaded. More like a threat to be exact.

"I guess it can't be helped.' He said as he walks to the ice cream store.

He picked three chocolate flavored ice creams because it's his sisters' favorite. After that, he returned to the cherry blossom tree where he left his sister.

* * *

When he arrived at that tree, he only saw his sister's best friend, Hotaru none was the sight of Mikan.

He became nervous. He asked Hotaru all she said was,_ 'I don't know, she's probably wandering off somewhere.'_ with an uninterested voice. And so, he left Hotaru alone.

He went to find her every where near that park but found no signs of her. He decided to just rest. The ice cream had melted due to too much expose to the warm temperature, I guess.

He sat at a bench near the lake, hoping to observe the place and think where his sister wanders to.

He closed his eyes and heard a sound near the lake. To his dismay, he saw no one. But he noticed a sparkling thing, out of curiosity, he picked up that thing. His eyes widened when he examined it fully. It is indeed his sister's locket. She received it from him on her 7th birthday. She's always carrying it around wherever she goes.

He looked around to see the full view of the lake. It really looks peaceful. But then he stared at the right most direction he's wondering why deep down in his mind is telling him to go on that part.

And so he unconsciously walks towards that direction. He didn't notice that the land there is pointing downwards he got slipped. And with that he lost consciousness.

* * *

The strike of the sunset woke him up.

When he fully regained his consciousness, reality struck him. He still couldn't find Mikan. He stands up and tried to remember what happened to him back then.

He stared at nothing when he saw a sleeping figure. He smiled at himself. He's looks like an idiot at that time but he didn't give a care.

He walks to the sleeping figure of her sister, Mikan. He knelt down to stare at her peaceful yet magnificent face.

He touches her cheek and whispered, **_'You're always making me worry. You Idiot'_**. He bow down to her and his lips were locked on hers.

to be continue..

* * *

Honestly, My mind is really messed up these past few days, although, i admit that I had a complicated state when it comes to thinking. I'm really sorry to disappoint you guys.

Feel free to say whatever you want. Honestly, I really want your opinions or suggestions whether it is good or bad.

* * *

Thanks for those who leave reviews:

**SugarADdIccT**- I guess all of your questions will be answered in the next chapters. Uhm, whether they are related or not, I will just give the hint every chapter. Thanks for reading!

**Kaede Minami**- thanks! please stay tuned.

**princessmikan852** - this is the answer to your question.. I hope you like it.

and for those anonymous reviews, thanks for reading and reviewing this fict.. I love you guys.

* * *

Also thanks for **Vocaloid302 **for making this story as one of your favorites.

* * *

Please read my other stories and tell what you think about them. I should delete them? Improve? Or whatever.. Thanks!


	3. Sin 3, 10 years later

disclaimer:I don't own anything except for the plot. Forgive me for OOcness and grammar faults.

special thanks for Kaede Minami and princessmikan852 for reviewing the previous chapter.

* * *

**"Us Against The World"**

_**"Sin 3" **_

_**"10 years later"**_

_by:dontmessupwithme_

* * *

...

**He** was him...

**Her** teacher...

**Her** brother...

He loves her but he knows that she don't. Reality was cruel to be born as her older brother. He couldn't control her overwhelming feelings for her. He couldn't deny her. He want her as much as half of his heart. She took his heart from the start, it was hers from the very beginning and until now.

She was his life. He couldn't live without her. Not without their constant teasing sessions, their sweet moments which she always took as sibling bondage. And...

...

* * *

...

**She** was her...

**His** student...

**His** sister...

She holds a secret affectionate feelings towards him. She didn't want anyone to figure that out, even him. For she is frighten that if he ever knew, he would despise her and he would eradicate her as a part of his life. And...

...

* * *

...

Truth to be told, he always want his surname to he hers also but not in this way. it's like what people in a romantic relationship do, a wedding. A bond that would keep them from being apart, _**a promise of love for eternity**_ with God as their main witness.

...

An intimate relationship between siblings is forbidden and everyone clearly knows this, even them. People around them were always watching, God is watching.

**_Disgusting..._**

_**Not Normal...**_

_**Dirty...**_

_**Gross...**_

_**Unacceptable...**_

Even the law doesn't agree with this. A brother-sister relationship, what more could the expect? It's like them against the world.

If he was only her teacher, he could wait for her even if it takes forever. But no, he was not only her teacher but also her older brother. _Fate is cruel_. His effort is useless even if how much he try.

* * *

He was successful with what he is now. She was happy with her friends and family. But there is always a missing piece to their hearts, to their world.

He didn't even know if she reciprocates the same feeling he feels but he doesn't care. She wants to tell him her secret but she couldn't, the consequences are always harsh.

_If only they were not born as siblings, then things would be perfectly fine._

* * *

"I heard that Hyuuga-sensei is leaving."

"Is that true?"

"Well, I don't know. Everyone's talking about it."

"Why?"

"I have no clue. But he said that he will be handling their company in the near future so he have to prepare."

"Poor Hyuuga-sensei, he's only 24 but he had many responsibilities."

"Yeah, I agree with you. Wait. That's Mikan-chan right?"

"Yes, but why is she gloomy?"

* * *

I heard my name from my friends lips, am I really gloomy? Well, I don't care, Oniisama's leaving and I don't even know the reason. he doesn't even talk to me at home. He always ignores me and it's killing me. I'm really worried about him. i don't know when it started but I just realized that I love my Oniisama. I know that it's invalid but i can't help myself from feeling that way.

Hours had passed and it's already seven at night. I'm at the train terminal together with Natsume-niisama and he said no word until now. I'm also afraid to break the ice between us. Ten minutes left and he'll be gone for a long time and I couldn't stop it.

_**9 minutes...**_

_**8 minutes...**_

_**7...**_

_**6...**_

_**5...**_

_**4...**_

I'm frozen on my spot. He hugged me, my heart skipped a bit. I returned that hug. He whispered something to my ear and I smiled. We broke the hug and he left.

_**2...**_

_**and**_

_**1...**_

* * *

She watched as the train moves alternate to her position. he pretended that he didn't notice her but she is the center of his attraction. This was the better for both of them. To be separated by a thick wall.

She needs to be happy and he knows that her happiness isn't within him. but he's totally wrong, he was her life. those unspoken words were to be lock and bind in a chain and to be release at the perfect time.

**_"Wait for me, Mikan."_**

The dunes are changed by the wind but the desert never changes. Just like their unspoken love. it never changes but it gets stronger in time to time.

**_"Wait for me, Mikan."_**

**_"Wait for me, Mikan."_**

**_"Wait for me, Mikan."_**

It's echoing on her mind. His words gave her hope.

_**"Wait for me, Mikan."**_

_**"Wait for me, Mikan."**_

As she rode a bus she muttered, **"Waiting will be worth it."**

**..to be continued..**

* * *

**-dontmessupwithme**


End file.
